Half-blood Hobo
by clblj
Summary: Percy stumbles upon a very powerful demigod... who happens to be a hobo
1. Chapter 1

Grover had smelled something powerful near here, but I was standing right next to the

spot where the smell was most powerful, and there was nothing here.

"Hery, yous, git yerself out o, my bed! A strange muddy bearded dude was

hobbling towards me as fast as he could. He looked like a hobo.

Suddenly, the demigod locater in my pocket started to beep violently. This hobo

must be a demigod!

"Um, I am sorry, is this really your bed?"

"Yeees! Now get out of it."

I stepped out of the ditch. "Do you want to come with me for a while? I can get you

a nice bed and hot food.

The hobo seemed to consider. "Yees, I,s will come with you.

One Hour Later

Rumble rumble went the chariot wheels as they touched down on halfblood hill.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", the hobo exclaimed in amazement, speaking fluently for the first

time since I had met him. "This plasse iis aamazzing! You have cabins, rock climbing

walls and a lake. Do you bath in it?"

"No".

"Whys not?"

"Because we have showers."

"Whats aresh theses 'showers', yousa speaks of?"

"Ugh", I sighed, exasperated. "They spray down water on you like rain."

"I hates rain."

"Well then you can bath in the lake, I don't really care!" I yelled out, my

irritation levels going over the top.

"Maybe Ish will, then if yo aresh sho angrys about it."

I just fumed silenty.

Annabeth saw us land and ran over to us.

"Is this the demigod,"? She asked.

"Yeah".

She wrinkled her nose.

"Pee yoo, what is that smell!" She suddenly exclaimed, fanning her hands in

front of her face.

"Ish me." The hobo said proudly.

She plugged her nose. "You need to take a bath, a long one."

"Whats a bath?"

"Its like bathing in a lake, but with warm water and inside your house."

"Ish hates warm water."

"Then take a cold one."

"Ish donts like cold water."

On the inside, I was screaming my head off. Fortunately, before I exploded,

Annabeth took over.

"Well, then, everybody has their differences. Now lets take Mr..."

"Spork"

"Mr. Spork to meet Chiron.


	2. Chapter 2

Chiron studied the man before him. "I assume that you know about gods and monsters, having survived on the streets for as long as you did?"

Mr. Spork replied "I have never ran into a god, but I have wandered into quite a few monsters in my time"

Mr. Spork speaks more fluently now after a couple of medics yanked out a whole bunch of metal peices and large amounts of meat from his teeth.

Chiron nods. " I see, I see.I will have to get Annabeth to teach you about the gods."

"What if I don't like being taught, hmm?"

"Instructed, then"

"I don't like instructors"

Chiron ground his teeth. " What do you like then?"

"I like teachers"

"Well then, she'll be your teacher."

**The Next Day**

(Percys POV)

Knock, knock. "Who's there?' I called from my bed.

"Its me, Annabeth."

"Ugh", I groaned. Since Chiron had assigned her as Mr. Sporks teacher, she had to drag me into it. According to her, I brought him here, so I should help with his education.

I got out of bed and opened the door. I was already dressed, because I couldn't sleep last night.

"Do you know where he is?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, he was supposed to be staying at the Big House"

As we changed direction to the Big House, I thought I could see an ostrich in the distance. It seemed to be coming closer at great speed.

I shook Annabeths shoulder. " Do you see that?"

"What?". She followed my gaze. "Is that...

"An ostrich? Why yes." I finshed her sentence for her, and answered her question.

Chiron came gallopng over. "What in the world?" He muttered.

The ostrich was close enough now that we could see that it had a rider.

"Do you think it could be...?" I muttered.

"No, no".

But it was. It was Mr. Spork. Riding an ostrich.

By now a small crowd had gathered.

As Mr. Spork drew level, he attempted to tip his hat. Except he didn't have a hat.

There was a crackling, everyones hair stood straight up and a bolt of lightning struck, nailing and his ostrich.

After the smoke had cleared, everyone stood in a circle around the point of impact.

Mr. Spork was all blackened and barely twitching. There was a faint glow coming from above his head. With a start, i realized it was a lightnig bolt, the symbol of Zeus.

Then, Chiron announced, "He is a son of Zeus!"


End file.
